


Insufferable.

by LemonYellow406



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: It's just some Ironstrange I wrote on a whim.





	Insufferable.

Stephen drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him, leaning his head on his fist.

A great student he was, but this class was just insufferable for every single person inside it. Thank god, it was scheduled as his last class for the day, from 6:00 to 7:00. After that, he was free to relax.

But even worse than the material taught in this class, was the person Stephen, unfortunately, was forced to sit next to, Tony Stark. This kid was always moving and kicking the desk, fidgeting with anything he had, and always forgot his uppiles. Stephen was surprised he could even deal with him for an hour when he felt like throttling him ten minutes into every class.

As always, Tony was poking Stephen’s arm, whining for a pencil. Stephen shot a glare t him, which, unsurprisingly, did nothing to deter him.

“Stephen, pleaseeeee. I need a pencil.”

Stephen responded, throwing his hands up slightly, exasperated, “Why do you never even bring one if you know you’ll need one,?”

“I forget.”

“Every fucking t-you know what? I don't even give a shit. Take a pencil and stop talking to me.”

Tony raised his hand to his chest, feigning offense, “Really? How rude, Stephen. How very r-”

“No speaking while I’m speaking, please,“ The professor called out from her desk.

Tony nodded, smirking. Stephen dug his fingernails into his hand, annoyed.

Class dragged on for the rest of the hour, seeming to be even longer than usual, seeing even Toy had become quiet.

The second the professor let them go, Stephen hurriedly gathered his supplies and left the classroom, walking as fast as possible to try to avoid conversation with other students. It almost worked, but then Tony caught up to him.

“Hey, Strange!”

Tony yelled from a few meters behind Stephen, causing Stephen to freeze, turning around slowly with annoyance in his eyes.

Tony ran over, siding up next to him. Stephen rolled his eyes, “What do you want, Stark?”

“Nothing. Just wanted to know what you’re doing.”

“Trying to ignore a short Italian and go back home.”

“I’m not short!”

Stephen eyed Tony up and down, “Are you sure about that?”

Seeing Tony standing there, offended, not following him anymore, Stephen decided to take his chances and leave him there hurrying back to his dorm.

He entered it, seeing his roommate, Wong, sitting on the couch, as he read a book and petting Stephen’s black cat, Levi, who was pawing for his full attention. Stephen had found Levi as a kitten, alone in an abandoned house, and which he had adopted immediately and had had ever since.

Stephen nodded to Wog and dropped his supplies in his room before joining Wong on the couch, sighing.

Wong glanced at Stephen, asking, “What’s wrong?”

Stephen put his hands in front of him in a strangling motion, replying, “It’s Tony! He’s such an asshole and is such a disturbance during lectures. He never brings anything to class, even though the professor tells us before what to bring to the next lecture, interrupting me every single time I think I might be getting into the material and completely fucking everything up!”

A small smirk on Wong’s face, “Why do let him rile you up so much, Stephen?”

“I don’t let him! He just...gets under my skin.”

“How?”

“I just fucking told you, Wong.”

“Yes, but you could’ve been describing anyone. What's something he does especially that bugs you? What is something he does to purposely annoy you specifically? Are you sure there aren’t any...other reasons he gets this under your skin?”

Stephen racked his mind for a moment as he took in what Wong had just said before sputtering, offended at what Wong was implying. He jumps up, startling Levi, who glares at him.

“I do not have feelings for Tony! He is insufferable, and an asshole, and he’s just-stop looking at me like that, Wong, I swear to God.”

Wong quirks his eyebrow at Stephen, a cheeky grin on his face. Stephen glares at Wong in response.

“I really hate being friends with you sometimes.”

“And I as well.”

Stephen, annoyed at his friend, grabs his jacket and leaves the door once again, hearing Wng laugh as he closes the door. He decides to go for a walk around the campus as the sun is setting, just him and his thoughts.

He strolled, looking at the sky as he thought hs random thoughts, a content smile on his face. Looking back down for a moment, he sees Tony just walking near him, seemingly not knowing Stephen was there. Stephen attempts to walk faster to avoid talking to him, but fails, hearing tony yell out his last name, and Stephen turned around, remembering what Wong has accused him of, annoyance building up once again.

He snarls at Tony, “What the fuck do you even want with me, Stark? What is it that makes you keep talking to me?”

Tony freezes, the normal cocky smile melting int a shy, nervous one.

He sighed, breathing out quietly, “fine,” He continued, louder as he walked closer to Stephen, “So we’ve sat next to each other for a while, right? Well, my queer-looking ass thinks you’re annoyingly attractive and would like to ask if you would like to have dinner with me. What’d ya say, you absolute asshole?”

Stephen’s eyes grow incredibly wide, his mouth shutting closed, a burning blush attacking his cheeks.

He stares at Tony, startled.

Tony seeing his response, turns bright red, chuckling awkwardly, “Heh, well...I think I got my answer. We can pretend this day never happened and everything can go back to normal. I’ll...I’ll stop talking to you.“

Tony began to walk away, head hung, but before he could, Stephen shouted, “Wait!”

Tony turned around, eyebrow quirked.

Staring up at the sky, his face red, Stephen groaned. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Stephen asked, “When?”

“What?”

“When do you want to go out for dinner?”

Tony’s face lit up, and his grin returned.

“This Saturday at seven is good for me. How about you?”

“I might have to change a previous plan, but yes, it’s good.”

Tony, walking closer, hand’s Stephen his phone, motioning to type his number in. Stephen obliges, with Tony smirking, turning around and shouting over his shoulder as he walked away, “See you then, you fucking nerd.”

Stephen sputtered, offended, but a small smile overtook his lips as Tony walked away.

Wong was going to have a field day telling Stephen, “I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for no reason other than I wanted to try my hand at writing for Marvel. 
> 
> I might continue it later on, but I don't know yet if I will or not.


End file.
